1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated shelf divider, label and sign holder system and relates more particularly to an improved elongated universal support element, one or more of which may be adhesively affixed to a horizontal or vertical mounting surface, having elongated flexible semi-cylindrical ridges or beads located within a support element channel. The support element includes a cover portion and a mounting, or base, element. The ridges serve to removably retain the item to be supported or mounted within the support element channel. One such item is a shelf divider for merchandise shelving. Another such item is a label holder or combined label and sign holder.
A pair of such support elements can be affixed to the upper surface of a shelf, parallel the front and back longitudinally extending edges of the shelf, and in spaced relationship to each other. Opposed end mounting flanges of one or more elongated shelf dividers can then be slid between the flexible ridges of the support elements and the mounting, or base, element, to position upstanding divider elements generally perpendicularly to the front and back edges and the upper surface of the shelf.
In addition, the universal support element of this invention can be mounted generally horizontally, on a vertically extending surface to secure a sheet of material, which may be formed of paper, cardboard or plastic, to the surface for display of a message or sign to a passerby. Alternatively, a universal support element according to this invention can be secured to the undersurface of a generally horizontally extending shelf, adjacent the front edge thereof, to receive mounting portions of a label holder between the flexible ridges of the support element and the mounting element.
The universal support element of this invention can also be mounted on a horizontal shelf near the free edge thereof where the opening of the support element channel faces outwardly to receive a label holder and/or label and sign holder having a novel interlocking elongated locking strip arrangement. In yet another embodiment, a bidirectional dual support element is provided where back-to-back support elements have their channels facing in opposite directions to serve both as a holder for a label or sign holder, as well as a holder for a shelf divider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shelf divider systems, such as those for retail store shelving, are well known in the art. One such shelf divider system is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,097 entitled “Universal Shelf Divider, Label and Sign Holder System” which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The '097 patent discloses a support element in combination with shelf dividers for mounting the shelf dividers to a shelf surface. The shelf dividers disclosed in the '097 patent are substantially identical to those used and described herein and, indeed, the shelf dividers of such '097 patent may be used with the improved support element of the present invention. The prior art '097 patent discloses a support element having an extended cover portion of substantially V-shape with a mounting, or base, element that is integral with the cover portion, but extends only part way along the overall width between the inner and outer edges of the cover portion. The cover portion includes a pair of flexible fingers that are greater in distance between the cover portion, from which they extend, to the base member. Thus, when the base member is secured to a mounting surface, the flexible fingers are compressed and directly engage the mounting surface in compression. There is no gap between the flexible fingers and the mounting surface.
As described in the '097 patent, when the item to be mounted or secured, such as the flange of a divider, is inserted into the support element, the item is captured between the flexible fingers and the mounting surface itself. The item to be supported can be inserted only part way into the support element. The item cannot be inserted all the way into the support element to the edge portion that connects the cover portion and mounting element. As a result, there are certain disadvantages with such a support element. In particular, the support element width must be relatively wide so as to accommodate the width of the base member and the adjacent width formed by the cover portion overlying the mounting surface. Further, the item to be inserted and captured can only be inserted approximately half way along the width of the support element. Thus, when a pair of support elements are mounted on front and back edges of a shelf, they take up a substantial portion of the shelf space. Still further, the divider member that is inserted and retained by the support elements cannot extend substantially the entire width of the shelf.
Similar disadvantages can be found when the '097 patent support element is used to support a label or sign. The overall width of the support element is wider than desirable and the label or sign to be inserted cannot be inserted substantially fully along the width of the support element.
Moreover, the support element disclosed in the '097 patent can be affixed to a shelf in a direction facing inwardly to support a shelf divider or outwardly to support a label holder or label/sign holder. A single shelf divider cannot perform both functions. Thus, if the support element is affixed to a shelf and oriented inwardly or toward the back of the shelf, it can be used only to support a shelf divider and not as a support for a label holder or label/sign holder.